Midnight Paradise
by junetheloon
Summary: What if Bella was already a vampire when she met the Cullens? Would her and Edward still fall in love? Would the Cullens still accept her as part of the family even though she hunts humans? What will become of her?
1. The Past and Present

Midnight Paradise

_**Midnight Paradise**_

_**Chapter One: The Past and Present**_

A/N: I edited my story a bit to be about Bella instead of some random person. The idea is that Bella is already a vampire when she meets the Cullen's. Will she still fall in love with Edward? Will the Cullen's accept her as part of the family?

The Past

I remember that cold foggy night. I had been relaxing out in the woods near my home in Arkansas. This was nothing unusual to me. I loved being outdoors especially when you are far from any other civilizations. It was June 18, 1917 and I was 19 years old. I never had any trouble with other people or animals bothering me while I was dreaming in the little clearing I had made for myself but this day was different and it changed my whole life.

I heard that frightful noise that caused the last day of my mortal life. Something was coming at me and it was coming FAST. I didn't even have time to sit up before a young boy, not even the age of 18, was crouched on top of me his eyes as red as blood. He was more beautiful than anyone I had ever met. I couldn't take my eyes off of him but there wasn't something not so pleasant about the way he looked at me. He was drooling like no one I had ever seen. It was like he was looking at the most delicious meal he had ever had in his life.

"MMMM this one looks tasty." I heard a voice but couldn't pinpoint where it had come from. It wasn't the boy that had me pinned so I assumed someone else was with him.

"MINE!!" The boy hissed at the invisible stranger behind him.

"Wait wait wait." Another older male voice shouted from above me. The boy stood up and released me. "This one should be taken back to James. He was wanting us to save him the best and she is by far the best we've caught tonight." He grinned and then his fist met with the left side of my face knocking me unconscious.

The next thing I remembered after that was waking up in the middle of the woods and not remembering much of anything of my life before. I knew something had changed. My throat was dry and I craved for something I couldn't put my name on.

Present Day

I sighed as my mind came back to the present. That day had been the most memorable one of my existence. I had learned how to control my thrist for blood in the last 80 or so years. I only hunted when I had to and I tried to blend in with the other humans. I know lived in Beaver, WA a small peaceful town. I had placed my cottage deep in the woods where no humans dared to roam. If they did then they met their doom in a most unfortunate way.

I attended the high school in Forks, WA since it was the nearest place to Beaver. It was a school day today and I was on the highway headed to Forks. I felt like I was in a permanent daydream. That was the problem with being alone. There was never anything interesting going on. I had searched for a coven a long time ago but didn't agree with their vicious ways. I found that living on my own and setting my own rules and regulations was the easiest way to go. It was rather lonely though. The whole reason of attending high school had been to try and make a few friends so I felt like I belonged somewhere. It hadn't worked out how I had planned. No one seemed to accept me well here.

I parked my car in the farthest spot away from the school and walked toward my first class. I halted when I smelled something very familiar. Something wasn't right. This smell shouldn't be here. This was the smell of another vampire and I knew that much. I searched the parking lot looking for something that could be producing the scent but I saw no one that was out of place. I knew all the faces and scents around me. I figured I must have been imagining it and went ahead to class

I sat down in my usual seat in the back by myself and waited for the teacher to begin class. I was immediately distracted when a new face stepped in the classroom and the strange scent was surrounding me. I tried my best to keep my cool until I realized he was heading to the seat next to me. This would not be pretty. I was just hoping he was as civilized as I was and that he wouldn't start a fight in the middle of all these children.

He stared straight in my eyes as he took he seat. "So I'm not the only one around here huh?" He shifted so he was turned my way and whispered to me. "I would love to talk to you after school." I could feel the hairs on my skin standing on end. I knew this day was going to last forever. "My name is Edward Cullen by the way. Me and my family just moved back here from Alaska." He held out his hand and I leaned away from him. "You don't have to be worried. I would just like to introduce myself." He laughed and turned away.

"My name is Bella Swan." I whispered quietly before I turned towards the teacher and hide behind my hair. There was something different about this other handsome vampire. I was assuming it was his charm. I always hated the way male vampires could charm you into doing whatever they wanted you to do. It was almost irresistible every time.

School went by faster than I wanted it to and I ended up sitting next to Edward in three of my other classes. I avoided him at lunch but noticed four other vampires sitting with him. This really worried me. I was badly outnumbered. If they wanted to outnumber me they would have no problem. I would be the easiest extermination they have ever encountered.

I tried my best to sneak out of the school without running into then but failed horribly. They were waiting beside my car for me. How they knew which one I drove I don't know. All five of them watched me carefully as I got closer. Edward had an interesting grin plastered across his face and the others looked a little worried.

"I thought you might make a run for it so we figured we wait here for you." He answered my unspoken question.

"Well you assumed right. I don't want a conflict. I'll leave if I need to. I can see that I am vastly outnumbered and I'm smart enough to leave instead of being stubborn." I stared at the ground knowing they would be able to defeat me no matter what.

"No you have us wrong we don't want you to leave. We just want to make sure we have some understandings here. It might be best if you come to our house with us and meet our parents, Carlisle and Esme. We can work out some sort of treaty or something along those lines. We don't want you hunting anywhere near here." The biggest male hissed at me as Edward explained things to me.

"How do I know you won't execute me if I come with you?"

"I believe we are more civilized than you take us to be. We will not harm you." Edward opened my car door which I could have sworn was locked and took a seat. I sighed and hoped in the driver's seat and started the engine. I might be driving towards by death but at least I wouldn't be running for the next decade.

A/N: Hope you like it so far. I'll update again soon. Leave reviews and it'll speed me up. Every author needs the motivation. Thanks!!


	2. The Cullens

Midnight Paradise

_**Midnight Paradise**_

_**Chapter Two: The Cullens**_

The Cullens seemed nice enough to me. I was worried at first when they lead me in the house and I found out there were seven of them in total. It was threatening enough with four of them at the high school. I knew I had no hope but Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen treated me like an equal and made me feel very welcome amongst them.

"It is good to meet another vampire here. We are surprised to see you though. We hadn't caught your scent in the nearby area. So tell us about yourself." Carlisle calmly escorted me to the living area and took a seat on a huge leather sofa. I sat down in between him and Esme and tried to keep myself calm.

"Well I'm not very interesting to say the least. I was born in 1898 and was turned when I was 19. I don't really stay in one area for very long but I've taken a liking to the Washington area. I've been staying in Beavers for around three years now but I have been planning a move for a while now. I've been thinking about moving back up to Canada or Alaska. It is easy to hideout from civilization there."

"How long have you been alone?" Having seven vampires staring at me expectantly wasn't ideal to me. I would have preferred to stay uninteresting to them.

"Well I've met a few other covens and a couple nomads in my travels but I never stayed with them for long. I never seemed to feel like I fit in anywhere."

"Well, we are usually a very peaceful coven but we do not approve of other vampires hunting humans in our area. We will agree to leave you be if you agree to not hunt any of the humans in a 100 mile radius of here."

"Wait if you don't approve of humans being hunted near Forks then what or where do you hunt?" I had never heard such nonsense in my long life as a vampire. Carlisle explained to me that they only hunt animals. It calms their thirst for blood without them having to be murderers. He explained why their eyes looked so much different than mine and he told me how he had come to discover his way of life. It all sounded very interesting. I had never once contemplated hunting animals instead of humans. "Would you teach me how to do that?"

"Of course we will help you in every way we can. It is really rather simple but the first year or two can be rather difficult especially if you are around many humans. You'll have to slowly change your diet so you don't slip up and attack anyone while you are in public. I suggest that you hunt with us and we save you a few bags of human blood that you can resort to when you can't resist the urge to hunt a human. Will you be willing to do that?" Carlisle patted my back encouraging me to accept.

"Of course. I always hated having to murder innocent humans. I never enjoyed it. That is why I stayed alone for so long. Most of the covens that I came across were very violent in their ways. They didn't believe in limits. I will do whatever it takes to join your way of life." I shook Carlisle's hand and he grabbed me into an embrace.

"Well then welcome to the family. It would be best if you stayed here with us until you can handle the diet yourself. Alice can show you up to the guest room and then you are welcome to go gather your things from your home and bring them here."

Alice showed me up to a gigantic room that looked like it had been prepared long before I had arrived. It made me wonder if they had predicted this coming for a while. Alice showed me around the rest of the house and told me more about their family's history. I learned that she had an ability to see the future in a way. It was limited but I was sure she had seen me here in Forks. It would explain why they had a room ready for me and were not worried about what I would do if invited into their house.

After I returned from gathering my things and setting them up in my new room I agreed to join the Cullen's in a hunt. It was rather exhilarating.

"All you need to do is trust your instincts. It is the same as hunting a human. Just let you nose and ears lead the way. What do you smell and hear?" Carlisle calmly explained to me.

I let my sense take over and payed as much attention to my surroundings as I could. I took in the scent of the other vampires around me and enjoyed the rather unique scent that was coming off of them. I had never noticed but Edward has the most delicious smell my nose had experienced in my long life. After I finally got my mind back on track I listened to the patter of paws I could hear off in the distance. It sounded like there were four or five of them and they smelled woody with a hint of honey.

"What you are sensing would be three mountain lions off to the east. Now just follow your instincts to them and let yourself go."

I did as Carlisle instructed me and found myself on top of a mountain lion in no time. I was surprised at how satisfying the lion tasted to me. Even better than some of the humans I had hunted in my lifetime. "mmm this is actually pretty tasty." Edward and Emmett had the other two lions and the rest of the Cullen's stood around watching.

"Ok that was pretty good for your first time. We usually go for elk or deer and then go for something bigger but I am impressed with your skills." Carlisle patted my shoulders and we took off after a heard of deer that were grazing nearby.

The next morning I was surprisingly sunny which meant we would be stuck in the house all day which was a good idea since I knew the first day of my new diet would be rough. At the end of the hunt last night I had caught a human scent and they nearly had to drag me back to the house to keep me from acting on instinct and pursuing the delicious meal.

When I entered the living area downstairs Edward was playing a melody on the grand piano. I quietly snuck up to sit beside him on the bench.

"How are you doing so far this morning?" Edward asked me while he continued tapping his fingers gracefully across the keys.

"I'm a bit thirsty but nothing I can't handle. What are you playing?"

"It is a composition I wrote for Esme a while back. It's her favorite and it always seems to brighten everyone's moods around here when I play it. It also makes it easier for me to block out all of the voices in my head." Edward stopped playing and turned to me. "Which reminds me that I meant to ask you something yesterday. Do you know what the reason would be for me not being able to hear your thoughts? I mean has anything ever happened to you like that before?"

"No I actually wasn't even aware that some vampires have abilities like that. I would guess that it is just a fluke. I doubt I'm special in any way." I smiled at the look on his face. He was concentrating hard enough the his forehead was creased in such a funny way.

"In my time as a vampire I have never met anyone I couldn't read. It frustrates me and intrigues me quite a bit. I've been thinking about it since I met you and have you ever noticed any kind of ability you might have?"

"I never really noticed anything different about me. I've never been an open book though and that could have something to do with the fact you can't read me. Maybe I am just blocking you out somehow. That could be my ability. I wouldn't be surprised because even when I was human I would block everyone out. I never would let anyone know what I was thinking or feeling." Edward laughed and continued playing Esme's melody.

"Well that could be it but one of these days I'll break through that barrier of yours and see through you. You've got to be thinking something and I'll figure it out."

I got up and walked over to the TV where the rest of the family were crowded around watching the news.

"You know this can't be a coincidence." Alice stated as they discussed a new disappearances happening in the Washington state area. "I have a strange feeling that there is some sort of connection here. I can't seem to see anything about it in the future but I don't think this is just some random killing spree or kidnapping." She shook her head and walked away.

"What exactly is going on?" I asked Esme as I sat down in Alice's spot.

"There have been four disappearances but they haven't been able to find anything connecting any of the people missing. They haven't found any remains or any signs of struggle. All of these disappearances have happened in the last week. They are investigating any sort of connection but haven't been able to determine one. They have no suspects or leads." She switched off the TV and turned to her family. "We might have to take care of this on our own if they don't find anything soon. This does seem like the work of either a ingenious killer or a vampire on the loose."

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but I haven't been getting many reviews. I figured no one is really reading this story so this is just a test to see if I will continue or not. If I can get enough people that want me to keep writing then I will otherwise this will be an abandoned story.


	3. The Good with the Bad

Midnight Paradise

_**Midnight Paradise**_

_**Chapter Three: The Good with the Bad**_

A/N: Thank you all so very much for all of the reviews. It made me very happy. Here is the third chapter as promised. I hope you like it. If you ever have and suggestions or requests feel free to leave it in a review or send me a message.

I locked myself in my room for the rest of the day after hearing the news. It made me feel uneasy knowing that there was something out there killing innocent people. Also to think about how I had been killing people like that not too long ago. I didn't want to let myself go near any humans for a while. I was scared of myself and what I might do.

I couldn't seem to fill all my time. I read as many books as I could find at the Cullens but I read surprisingly fast and decided to ask Edward to teach me how to play the piano.

After sitting on the bench with Edward for a few hours and having no luck playing anything we finally gave up.

"You weren't that bad Bella." Edward tried to suppress his laughter but failed to do so. "I don't mean to laugh at you it is just funny to see the look you get when you are frustrated. It is kind of cute." I smacked him on the arm playfully and we hopped up the stairs to my room. "Do you mind if I hang out in here with you for a little while?" Edward didn't wait for an answer before he launched himself onto the couch.

"Well make yourself comfortable." I joked and hopped down beside him.

"It gets rather boring here doesn't it?"

"It isn't as boring as being alone all the time. Nothing interesting ever happens when you're cooped up in a little cottage in the middle of nowhere. I think I'm starting to like being here. Even though it has only been about a day I really feel like I belong."

"Well you should feel like you belong. If you don't watch yourself Carlisle and Esme might just adopt you as their own child." Edward chuckled and turned over to face me. "They are very loving you know. They have already taken quite a liking for you. It seems like every time you enter a room the only thing anyone can think about is you."

"I really hope that is a good thing and not a bad thing. I'd rather not be the center of attention though. I'm just as ordinary as any other vampire." I sighed and rolled over to face away from Edward. I could feel his sweet hot breath on the back of my neck and it was almost irresistible. It made me wonder what he was thinking right now. We were so close it was exhilarating.

"I don't think you see yourself the way everyone else does. You are amazing and very interesting. I wouldn't say that you are just ordinary. You are more than that. Not only can I not hear your thoughts but you are so beautiful that any man not attracted to you would have to be literally insane." He sighed and leaned in a little closer. "Not to mention how sweet and delicious you smell."

I closed my eyes and counted to ten. I didn't know if I liked being this close to him or not. I never really enjoyed physical contact with anyone not that I ever had to deal with that. I was always the girl that the guys ignored and never thought of this way. It was disturbing so I got up and walked to the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. It just couldn't help myself. I promise I'll behave. I've never met anyone like you before. It makes me act….unnatural…I guess." He got up and walked over to me. "Would you like me to leave now?"

"Yes I think I need some time to be alone." I didn't bother to look at him but I felt the breeze as he rushed out that door and down the hallway. I just hoped I didn't hurt him. These feeling I felt were so new to me. I wasn't sure how to handle them. I wanted to touch him. Smell him and taste him. It was utterly disturbing. I had never met anyone I was even the slightest attracted to before. It was obvious that he felt the same way about me but why. He could do so much better than me.

I spent the rest of the night wallowing in my own self pity hiding away in my room. A couple times Alice would come up and check on me and I told her I was fine and that I just needed some time to myself. She would wink at me and tell me she understood. I wasn't ready to face Edward again yet. I didn't even know if I could control myself around him anymore.

With my thirst being so strong and my throat feeling like it was on fire I finally decided it was time to face the music. I could hear them discussing something as I headed down the stairs. I only caught parts of the conversation but it was enough to know it was about the missing humans they were talking about on the news yesterday.

I was hoping that everyone else had gone to school today instead of skipping like me but everyone had congregated in the living area and were obviously arguing. I hesitated at the bottom of the stairs but didn't catch myself in time. Edward headed over my way and took my arm in his. He led me outside a ways and stopped.

"I'm sorry I didn't want you to hear any of that. I thought it might disturb you." He glanced back over his shoulder listening to the thoughts of those inside.

"What's happening? Is something wrong?" Edward frowned at me and walked me a little farther away from the house.

"Alice had a disturbing vision a little while ago. I guess the issue with the missing humans is going to get a lot worse. She saw a clipping out of the news paper that said there were 25 total incidents in the past two weeks. The paper was dated for five days from now. We're debating whether we should hunt the vampires responsible down now or if we should wait for the volturi to step in and handle it." He sighed and patted my shoulders. "I don't want you to worry about it though. You don't have to involve yourself if you aren't ready. I know you probably understand what is going on but with your change in diet it might not be a wise idea to involve you in this."

I glared at him and turned away. "Why would you think I couldn't handle this? I'm even older than almost everyone in your family other than Carlisle. I've had quite a few fights in my time and I don't consider myself ill-equipped to fight some stubborn headed vampire that is kidnapping innocent humans. It is the least I can do to make up for all the horrible things I've done in the past. I want to help and there is nothing you can do to stop me." I turned around and glared at him. Surprisingly his eyes were very soft and he wasn't angry.

"I thought you would feel that way. If you make me a promise then I won't argue with you. Now can you do that for me?"

"What am I going to promise?" I eyed him suspiciously while he fidgeted with his hands.

"Promise that you will not leave me. I know that is a weird request but I don't want you to take off or for anything to happen to you. To be honest I'm really starting to have feelings for you and even if you just want to be friends I still don't want to be without you. It's like you have filled an empty void in my life and now I'm addicted to you." I sighed and wrapped my arms around him.

"I won't be leaving you and I will try my best not to let anything happen to me. You have to promise to do that same." He nodded in agreement and squeezed me tighter.

"You are very special to me Bella. I love you." We stood in silence while I knew he was waiting for me to say it back. Those words didn't flow freely from my mouth and I wasn't about to start now. I don't even know what love is. We joined the others back in the living area and discussed what our game plan would be.

"We need to start tracking down these vampires. It could be one or it could be many we don't know yet. Alice hasn't had any visions of them so we don't know what we are up against. We'll start in Northern Washington and work our way down. We need to stay together no matter what and we'll sniff out the culprit. Any vampire we run into will be a suspect so keep your sense alert. I'm going to talk to the school principal and tell them that you all need to take a few weeks off from school to go visit a dying relative so that will be taken care of. As for you Bella do you know how you can get out of school?" I chuckled at the idea of caring whether I have a good excuse to get out of school or not.

"Oh come on I don't need school anyways. I don't care if I never go back. I need to focus on the more important things at hand anyways. This is my tenth time through high school and I doubt they have anything new to teach me." I grinned at the idea of not having to live through any torturous day of school.

"Well if that suits you then that's fine. We'll start out hunt tomorrow but for now I need to head back to the hospital and get some things done. Jasper get Bella trained and make sure she knows what she'll need to look out for." Carlisle walked out of the house and we listened to his Mercedes pull out of the drive way.

"I guess we have a long few weeks in front of us. Let's rest up while we still can. Bella, Jasper be careful." Esme hugged all three of us and then the rest of the Cullens headed up stairs. Edward took one last look at me and smiled before he disappeared at the top of the stairs.

A/N: Oh boy how I wish I didn't have this much time on my hands. I hope you enjoyed that and make sure to pay attention cause who knows how soon I'll have another chapter up. I didn't think I'd get this done until tomorrow but once I get started everything else just flows onto the paper. Well in this case onto the computer screen but whatever. Please remember to leave a review. Thanks!


	4. The Hunt

Midnight Paradise

_**Midnight Paradise**_

_**Chapter Four: The Hunt**_

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I started a new story called One of a Kind and couldn't get it out of my head until I was done with the first chapter. I still have ideas running through my head about it. If you like Midnight Paradise you should go check it out.

I stayed up all night with Jasper training me on how to take down another vampire. I had never encountered the problem before so I wasn't sure how to go about it. It made me realize what a genius Jasper really was when it came to combat. It was very impressive.

After we had been out there for a few hours the others started joining us one by one. Alice and Edward were the first ones to come out and they laughed and cheered as Jasper fought me. They let me know they were impressed with how fast I was catching on.

When the morning hit we all packed a few backpacks full of some essentials we might need on the road. Mainly extra pairs of clothing and anything else we could think of. Of course Alice and Rosalie had packed their entire beauty cabinet to bring with them. I didn't see how two beautiful women like them would need any makeup.

"Is everyone packed and ready? This is going to be a rough couple of days. We'll split up into two groups and then meet back here in three days." We all nodded at Carlisle and he split us up into our own group.

The first group consisted of Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme. The second group consisted of me, Edward, Jasper, and Alice. We all packed into our designated cars and drove to our starting spots.

The first group started in Seattle and the second started in Tacoma. We were going to take the south half of Washington and they would take the Northern half. We all had our cell phones ready in case we caught on to any scents we would call and meet each other before tracking it.

We ran for hours keeping our senses alert and hunting whenever one of us got thirsty. After about 15 hours we all sat down to call and check up with the other group. We figured out that we had stopped around the edge of Longview and the first group were just entering Bellingham. We had taken a very zigzag route to cover the whole area but hadn't had any luck yet

"Carlisle wants us to check into the nearest hotel and check on the news. We also need to clean up a little bit. If they ask we just got back from a long hiking trip." Jasper chuckled and we followed him to the highway nearby. He had called a cab to meet us at the nearest gas station and the driver took us to the Charlington Suites.

"Wow this is a pretty nice hotel for such a small town. I guess they have a lot of tourists coming in and out." I awed at the beautiful room we had just checked into before we all ran into our own small rooms that were attached to the living area.

After everyone was changed and clean Jasper called Carlisle back. We had flicked on the local news station and were waiting on any new updates on the missing people.

"Yeah Carlisle I know that can't be good. At least it confirms our suspicions." Jasper stared at the TV as it explained that half of the missing people's bodys had turned up in a river in Southern Washington. It wasn't even a couple miles from where we were.

They all had evidence of bite marks on their necks not that the local law offices knew or believed what that meant. Just as the news was finishing Alice froze where she had been pacing the room.

"Carlisle I believe Alice is having a vision. Maybe it'll help us locate the killers." I shuddered as he mentioned killers. I was hoping it was only one vampire doing all this damage.

Alice and Edward shuddered simultaneously. They stared in my direction with a look of worry.

"Bella you know the vampire that is doing this….I didn't pick up on his name but they were talking about you. They had been hunting you down for a while and finally caught you scent here in Washington. They are going to be in Forks tonight." Alice frowned and Jasper explained the vision to Carlisle over the phone. He clicked it shut and faced us

"We are going back to Forks right now. Carlisle and his group are headed that way right now. We need to leave immediately." He rushed out the door and we followed trying to gather all of our things at the same time. We knew Carlisle and the others would beat us there if we didn't hurry. We could only hope that whoever the vampire is doesn't mess with them until we get there.

As we ran my mind raced faster than I could keep up with. I couldn't seem to remember any other vampires that could possibly want to hunt me down. That's when the smell hit my nose. The very familiar smell that I had learned to fear. I stopped running and realized the others were a ways behind me. That had picked up on it quicker than I had.

"James…" I gasped.

A/N: HAHA a cliffhanger for you. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update faster on the next chapter. Remember to R&R!!


End file.
